LEDs typically have two lead wires: a positive or anode lead, and a negative or cathode lead. Such LEDs produce light when current flows through the LED. LEDs can produce different colors depending upon the way they are manufactured, but a given LED will not produce different colors with only two wires. Inside an LED, a semiconductor material or chip is wire bonded to each of the two lead wires. Sometimes multiple LEDs can be contained within a single package, but they require more than two leads. An LED package typically has an epoxy lens/case which encapsulates and serves as a housing for the LED semiconductor chip